Noble and Beloved
by Philyra
Summary: AU. There's a war on, and all Emma Swan cares about is her dragon and her wing. She doesn't have time for dashing, roguish wingleaders, especially if their name is Killian Jones.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas rattling in my head!

* * *

"Guess where Harry is?"

"In the sand pits, where else?" Emma replied, not even bothering to lift her eyes from her bowl of porridge.

"With?" Ruby prodded, plopping down across from her.

"Is there a point to this?" When her wing-second only glared at her meaningfully, she pushed her tray back and sighed. "Fine."

Emma didn't even have to close her eyes to reach out to Harry. Her dragon was simply _there_, as she always was, a constant calming presence inside her head. The gold was currently full, warm, and content, as one could expect, having just returned from _her _morning meal. But there was an extra source of warmth there as she shared her corner of the pit with-

Oh. Emma knew those scales, onyx shaded with the deepest scarlet and the richest blue. _Elric, Harry, really?_

_ Just because you would like to throw Jones off the mountain doesn't mean that I harbor similar feelings towards his partner._

_ Angharad._

_ Or perhaps it's because your feeling are more in line with-_

"Yeah, that's enough," she said aloud.

Ruby propped her chin on her hand. "Everyone's been wondering who Harry would rise in flight with. Looks like she's made her choice."

"It's too early to tell and it's also nobody's business." She studiously ignored the flood of serenity flowing her way via her dragon. Harry was like her rider in many ways – slow to trust, a little reserved, and always, always proving herself. It had taken some time to form a wing whose special combination of riders and dragons suited both Emma and Harry. The fact that Harry had bonded so well with a dragon outside of her wing – besides her parents – was telling. Not that Emma was listening. There was a war on and she was wingleader on one of the premier squadrons of the Dragonwing Corps.

"It's everyone's business. The only gold to spawn in one hundred years? Ridden by the daughter of the legendary Snow White and Prince Charming, the current Dragonwing Commanders? It's the talk of the corps."

She rolled her eyes at her parents' call signs, never mind that they suited Mary Margaret and David to the letter. "As if you're one to talk, Ruby." Ruby's grandmother had been Dragonwing Commander before David and Mary Margaret's joint appointment, and was currently terrorizing new recruits in the Academy.

The brunette made a face and downed her coffee. "Why do you think I'm telling you? The same thing happened when Zeeva rose. Everyone expected something huge from her first nesting with Veli."

"And it happened," Emma reminded her.

Ruby's eyes glazed over. "Yeah. Two reds from that hatching, one to each of the Tillman kids." She beamed. "They've finally been awarded their call signs. Care to hazard a guess?"

Emma mulled it over, and then it clicked. She groaned. "Hansel and Gretel?"

"It's great, isn't it?"

"If you say so." She understood that it was tradition for riders in the corps to take call signs from fairy tales, but there were times when it was just ridiculous. Especially in her case. She stood and grabbed her tray. "Come on. We've got that joint mission briefing in ten minutes." Something in Ruby's expression made her pause. "What?"

She whistled innocently. "Nothing. It's just that I didn't know you'd be in such a hurry to see Elric's other half."

Today just wasn't her day. "Oh no. Don't tell me."

It looked like Alpha Wing was flying with Omega wing.

* * *

"You have your orders," David concluded, a fingertip lightly brushing against the figurines on the sand table. "You leave at first light tomorrow, so get your provisions and your dragons ready. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

"Swan, Jones, a word."

Emma shot a glance towards Jones only to find him looking back. He was _always _looking at her and it never failed to set her teeth on edge. She didn't understand _why_. At first she thought he was like some of the other wingleaders, just waiting for her to fail, but that wasn't it. If anything, he was one of her staunchest supporters within the corps, backing her up with his not-so-inconsiderable experience. And no matter how much she bitched and moaned about it to Ruby, the fact remained that Alpha Wing and Omega Wing were well on their way to breaking the records set by David and Mary Margaret's so-called "King's" and "Queen's" wings back in the day.

He was probably filing through his repository of quips and innuendos just to get a rise out of her, she thought sourly. Anything else was just inconceivable.

David braced a hand against the sand table and motioned them closer. "I don't think I need to impress upon you two the importance of this. The Evil Queen's forces are circling this village for a reason. You need to find out why, drive them out, and then secure it."

"Sir, what if it's a ploy?" Emma ventured. Her father nodded, and she plowed on. "The town is small and strategically unimportant, especially in regards to her usual movements. What if she's using it to draw us out and strike elsewhere?"

"Aye, Swan's logic is sound," Jones agreed, peering at the wing placements on the table. "The Evil Queen's a wily one. There are a number of things she can do whilst our forces are grouped this way."

"That's why I trust you two to do what's necessary, no matter what you discover," David said. "We'll monitor your movements here to the best of our ability, and send reinforcements if necessary." He smiled faintly. "I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Emma-"

Emma stopped in the doorway.

"Your mother misses you. Dinner tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. There was no doubt that Mary Margaret missed her, but it was David who was more prone to sulking if he didn't see her too often outside of the corps. "Of course. Only because _Mom _wants it." She pulled the door shut after her, laughing under her breath at his exasperated expression at being caught.

"I envy you them, you know." Jones leaned on the opposite wall, his gaze just as intense and focused as usual, only this time tinged with wistfulness. "Your family."

Jones rarely spoke of his brother. Liam Jones was one of the best wingleaders in the history of the corps. He'd turned the tide of one of the worst battles of the war but at the expense of his life and his dragon's. Jones had been in the Academy at the time and Elric nothing but a hatchling. He'd set the Academy's record by earlier than anyone else so that he could claim a spot on his brother's old squad and eventually lead it.

That was why Emma could never really discount him. For all that Jones _acted _the reckless, hotshot wingleader (and he definitely was), there was more to him. He was smart and loyal and had her parents' utmost trust and respect – neither of which was easily won.

_It's about time you noticed_, Harry grumbled.

_That's enough from you, you meddling-_ Emma turned to Jones and firmly ignored Harry's protests. "They're pretty great when they're not breathing down your neck." She looked away and then back, unnerved that he was still staring. "Thanks for backing me up in there."

"Does that surprise you, Swan?" He pushed off the wall and stepped into her space. He smelled of leather and dragon smoke – they all did – but underneath it all was something strong and clean and masculine, something that reminded her of the sea. "You've good instincts. You're a good leader and I've yet to see you fail. Why wouldn't I support you?"

She'd never found it easy to express herself through words and this time they utterly failed her. She'd always had a knack for knowing when people were telling her the truth and there was nothing but utter sincerity from him. "I-it's just…people see me and only see-"

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Jones finished. "Aye. More fool them for not seeing past that. They underestimate you." A grin spread across his face, darkly amused and infinitely appealing. "I suspect that that's the last time they do."

Emma couldn't help but return his smile and there was no missing the way that his expression shifted into something softer and full of sentiments that she couldn't – _wouldn't _name. She cleared her throat and stepped back, regretting the way the brightness around him dimmed just slightly but not knowing what to do about it.

_You're such an idiot._

_ Shut up. _"It usually is. Come on. We have inspections."

Jones pursed his lips, his expression impassive. "Of course." Then his eyebrows wiggled. "I'd also be quite happy to inspect you, Swan. Just say the word."

And suddenly the world was turning on its axis once more. This, she could handle. "In your dreams, Jones. Now come on."

"You have no idea what I dream about, Swan," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Dawn found Emma in the dome religiously checking Harry's harness straps to ensure that the entire rig fit snugly but not so tightly as to cut into the dragon's hide. Harry curled around her as best she could and released a low rumble of contentment.

_I dreamt of magic again._

Emma chuckled. _Blue Fairy's lessons been keeping you occupied?_

_ I just want to be prepared in case we face the Evil Queen. We've only ever done so from a distance…_

_ I'd prefer to keep it that way, honestly. That way she can't rip out my heart and add it to her grisly little collection._

_ We have to face her sooner or later, Emma. Every lesson we've ever had, every battle we've ever fought – our very abilities are leading up to it._

All dragons could breathe fire. Red dragons were the biggest, black dragons were the fastest, and white dragons the smallest and most agile. All were bred in equal numbers. But every once in a while, perhaps once every two generations, there was a gold.

Golds could manipulate magic as well as any magically inclined human. Magic that Emma had in spades, despite neither her parents nor her grandparents displaying any affinity for the ability.

Even Regina, the Evil Queen, didn't have a gold, and she was the strongest sorceress to appear in decades. The combination of Emma and Harry was, for most of the kingdom, a clear sign that perhaps the war was finally turning in their favor.

The two tried to ignore the whispers and the looks and just focus on doing their job. It was easier on Harry than it was on Emma, for Harry mostly kept company with other dragons and dragons didn't care about such things. For Emma, though, the title of "Savior" was a burden. The weight of expectation was already heavy upon her and additional pressure was something she neither wanted nor needed.

"Good morning, love. Word in the mess was that you haven't been in yet so I took the liberty of bringing you something." Jones strode into the dome with an insulated flask and a wrapped honey cake. He was dressed identically to Emma in warm riding leathers, the only difference being that his right bicep sported the black and gold band of Omega Wing as opposed to her white and gold for Alpha Wing.

Emma accepted both with nary a raised eyebrow. The first time had certainly surprised her and aroused a fair amount of suspicion, but by now she could only be grateful. Going without breakfast made her cranky, but it was difficult to find the time to sit down and enjoy it on mission days.

She took a sip from the flask, sighing with contentment at the taste of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Most assumed that she liked straight black coffee, but Jones was one of the few who noticed that she, like Mary Margaret, had something of a sweet tooth when it came to hot beverages. She brushed a stray drop of liquid from the corner of her mouth, not noticing the way that his eyes followed the movement, but Harry did.

The gold snorted and bumped her nose against him. Jones took it in stride, turning and bowing elaborately. "And a good morning to you, my lady Angharad. You're looking remarkably…sunny this morning."

_Oh, I do like him._

_ You cannot possibly think that's funny. _Emma swallowed her bite of honey cake and stared at him meaningfully. "Don't you have a wing to check over one last time, Jones?"

"Questioning the integrity of my wing, Swan?"

"You said it, not me." She didn't really mean it. Omega was one of the most practiced and efficient wings in the entire corps and she truly admired the camaraderie and respect he fostered amongst his riders. It was simply easier to deflect and rebuff Jones – _especially _when he dropped the pirate-esque façade and did something nice, like bring her breakfast or compliment Harry.

And Emma got the feeling that Jones somehow _knew_, which was why he rarely took her jabs personally.

The man in question exhaled noisily. "I suppose I shall do as milady wishes." He sashayed away – there simply was no other term for it – and Emma would have denied it a thousand times over if someone said that she enjoyed the view as he left. Riding leathers were actually quite flattering.

"You have _got _to give the guy a break sometime, Emma," Ruby remarked as she walked by.

"Says the Bad Wolf," she scoffed.

The wing-second smirked. "Even wolves know when to end the chase."

_She's not wrong_, Harry commented. _You have to let them catch you eventually; otherwise you're running forever._

Emma rocked back on her heels, appalled. _You haven't even risen yet! What would you know about it?_

_ It's instinct, my love. Or maybe just common sense. _Harry's tail lashed back and forth. _Are we leaving?_

Minutes later, both Alpha Wing and Omega Wing were aloft and the sky above the Dragonwing Corps was filled with the sound of flapping wings.

Jones' voice came through loud and clear through the earpiece. "Captain Hook to Swan Princess." Gods, she hated her call sign. "Omega Wing is in formation and clear for flight."

"Understood, Captain Hook. Alpha Wing is also in formation and clear for flight. We'll take point. Alpha Wing, move out." Dragons could speak mind-to-mind with one another as easily as they spoke with their riders, but many years of experience had taught the corps that it was equally essential for riders to be in direct communication with one another. Aerial combat was chaotic even at the best of times and the corps didn't want to take any chances with its squads.

Dragons and their riders were a precious commodity and were oftentimes the only reason why the war had not yet turned in the favor of the Evil Queen and her allies. Even with her magical abilities and the size of their armies, one dragon and its rider were oftentimes more than a match for an entire company of soldiers. And the Dragonwing Corps' training program was the best of the best.

Emma realized that Harry was suffering from the draconic equivalent of a fit of laughter. _Something funny, my dear?_

_Elric._

_Ugh. You two are like Rory and Anwen_. Dragons could and did form bonds with one another just as humans did, but like their riders, Rory and Anwen stood apart. Just as David freed Mary Margaret from the Sleeping Curse, Anwen freed Rory from an enchantment that slowly turned his heart into ice. It had been a brilliant move on the Evil Queen's part, designed to hurt the pairs as deeply as possible. However, such was the power of True Love that David and Anwen broke all taboos by not only riding with one another, but also briefly bonding in order to save their beloveds.

But that was another story.

_Funny you should mention that, Emma. I wonder why you're drawing such parallels?_

_I'm not in the mood to be enlightened._

_Are you ever?_

_Oh you. Just…go back to flirting._

_With pleasure._

* * *

The Evil Queen was almost certainly up to something, but Emma had yet to figure out what. The enemy's small but elite wing of dragonriders had distracted Omega while Alpha was preoccupied with driving two companies of soldiers away from the village in question.

"Bad Wolf, take Doctor Frankenstein and Flora to engage the company on the north side of the village. Fauna and Merryweather are with me to engage the company to the south. Frog Prince, I'm leaving you in charge of the villagers. Everyone clear?"

Acknowledgments poured in and Harry banked right, with Fauna and Merryweather's whites coming to flank her on either side. The dragons flamed at Harry's command, swooping and dodging the anti-dragon fire coming from the ground. "Captain Hook, status report?"

"Bit busy here, Princess," he grunted. "Bloody riders are pushing us farther from the village, damned if I know why."

She launched mist spells at the ground to confuse the foot soldiers and reduce their visibility. "What exactly are they doing, Hook?"

"They're not fighting us, if that's what you're asking. It's more like…herding." Suddenly there was a flurry of curses in her ear. "_Fuck, _it's Maleficent."

_It's the Evil Queen, Emma! _Harry reported. _She's separated Jones and Elric from the rest of his wing_!

As good as Jones and Elric were, they were no match against Regina and her black, Maleficent, who had a reputation as the fastest dragon alive. "Frog Prince, I need you to come here and take my place. Alpha Wing, be advised that the Evil Queen has engaged Captain Hook. Repeat, the Evil Queen has engaged Captain Hook. I'm on my way to intercept."

"Princess, stay away, do you hear me? _Do not engage_."

Gods, he sounded terrified. Harry was thrumming with tension as she turned due east, where Emma could just make out the flare of the Evil Queen's signature fire spells. "Like hell I will, Hook."

"You don't understand, Princess!" he roared. "She wants _you_!"

"Yeah? Well then, she's going to get me." _Go, Harry._

_I'm going, _she said grimly.

"By all the gods, Emma, just-!"

Time ground to a halt. In the distance, Emma saw two black dragons plummeting down, down, down towards the ground, heard Jones' words choke back into a breathless scream. From her vantage point she could see that the smaller dragon was the one in control, talons locked on the other as it bore them down.

_Elric! _Harry keened.

_Down! _Emma urged.

There was a loud _crack _and a howl of pain as Maleficent slammed Elric into the ground. Jones' dragon flopped once then simply collapsed. Purple smoke billowed as the Evil Queen disappeared from Maleficent's back and seized Jones from Elric's harness – and then Harry was upon them, snarling with rage as she went for the uninjured black dragon and propelled them both back up into the sky. Emma leapt from her own harness, her magic gathering in her hands as she landed.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Savior." Regina stood tall, a sneer on her face and hatred glittering in her eyes. Blood-red nails curled into Jones' collar as she held him by her side. "I have to say, I'm somewhat disappointed. I expected someone a bit more…_knightly._ But you? You're nothing more than a lost little girl. I suppose I shouldn't have expected too much from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Emma gritted her teeth and pushed everything away. What she needed now was focus and clarity. "Lady, you've got some _serious _issues." She raised her hands and loosed offensive spells that flew bright and true, just like her mother's arrows.

Regina deflected them with a wave of her hand. "Is that all? No matter. It makes it easier for me to rip out your heart and grind it to dust. Maybe then your mother will know how it feels, hmmm?" The corners of her lips turned up in a grotesque parody of a smile. "But first things first. I think I'll turn one of their best wingleaders into one of my own."

"Emma, _go_!" Jones managed to scream one more time, as Regina's hand plunged straight for his chest.

"Killian!" She was moving before she even realized it, her left arm flashing out to push Jones out of harm's way-

Leaving her vulnerable to Regina. Triumph gleamed in the queen's eyes. "You stupid girl," she hissed. "Don't you know? Love is weakness." She thrust her hand into Emma's chest.

"_Emma!_" Jones' voice cracked on her name.

_Emma! _Harry wheeled in the sky.

But her heart could not be taken. Emma stared down, then back up to meet the now desperate and confused gaze of the woman in front of her. And then she understood. "No, love is strength."

Light exploded from her, tossing Regina back and wrapping her in chains of white and gold. At the same moment, Maleficent's body hurtled to the ground, pinned by a net of pure magic. Emma pressed a hand to her chest, reassured by the hummingbird heartbeat beneath her palm.

"Emma." Jones hobbled towards her, then seized her in a bruising embrace. "Don't you _ever _do that again! You nearly _died_!" His voice shook, and she realized that for all of his strength, Killian Jones was trembling.

"Says the one who was almost killed," Emma said breathlessly, hugging him back without even realizing it.

Jones pulled back and framed her face in his hands, scanning every inch of her. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, frantic concern and utter relief apparent in every line of his body. "What were you thinking? All she wanted to do was control me, but you – gods, Emma, she would have killed you if she had the chance."

"I was-I _was_ thinking." She swallowed and looked to the side, where Harry was nosing against a slowly moving Elric.

Callused fingers tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, drawing her attention back to Jones. He was studying her the way he always did, as though if he looked long and hard enough all of her secrets would be unraveled. "Care to enlighten me, love?"

"That…that even in a land of dragons and magic, True Love is the most powerful thing there is." And oh, the sheer _hope _in his eyes was a revelation and maybe, just maybe she wanted it too-

But Emma couldn't breathe. The feelings surging through her were too big, too painful, too _much_. She stepped back, away from the warmth and solidity of him, the words flooding out of her mouth. "It's because of my parents, you know. True Love's Kiss and all that, so maybe that's why she couldn't rip out my heart.

There was no other word to describe him but crestfallen. Jones swallowed and dropped his hands. "Right. Of course. It's…quite fortunate."

Elric thrashed in the background, letting out a cry of pain. Jones retreated to his dragon's side without a backward glance, though there was a noticeable slump to his shoulders. A feeling of loss settled over her, as though she'd been teetering on the edge of some astonishing discovery but it was just out of reach.

_Is Elric all right? _Emma asked as Harry took Jones place. She placed a hand on the gold's crest and leaned against her gratefully.

_He's stunned and his front leg may be broken, but otherwise he's fine. You, on the other hand…_

_I'm fine!_

_She had her hand in your chest._

_But she couldn't take my heart, now could she?_

Harry huffed, her breath hot on Emma's legs. _None of us could have predicted that!_

_I realize that! But Jones…he would have done the same for me._

Emma braced herself for a snide remark, but Harry only curled tighter around her. _Yes he would. He almost did, before you stepped in._

She would have said more but there was a commotion overhead as Omega Wing landed. Emma sighed and straightened. There was plenty to think about, but for now there was an evil queen and her dragon to take into custody and an injured dragon to get back to the corps.

It could wait.

* * *

Emma bolted upright, her heart slamming against her ribs. _Harry?_

She'd never been more aware of her dragon. It was almost as if she was there with her in the pits, the sand feeling almost cool against her overheated, sun-bright scales. Harry stretched luxuriantly, disregarding the sudden attention of the male dragons around her.

All but one, that is.

Emma blushed, even though there was no one there to witness it. Harry's thoughts were almost pure emotion in this state, coming in abstract images of flight, heat, and Elric. Above all, Elric.

She hadn't spoken to Jones since they arrested Regina, not really. Between the trial, celebrations, and rounding up the last of Regina's troops, there simply wasn't time. Elric had also been grounded due to his injuries, so there wasn't even the excuse of flying out with Omega.

Still, Jones was there, as he always was, ready with a quip or a joke to ease her mind if she was preoccupied with something. If she was feeling confused and unsure of herself, he somehow _knew _and it took only a few words of reassurance to bring her spirits back up. Those actions told her that he not only respected her, but also admired her abilities and knew that she could get the job done. They were only small things, but it was the small things that made all the difference.

And he brought her hot chocolate and a honey cake every morning now, pressing them both into her hands with a murmured, "Good morning, love," before heading off to check on Elric.

He was waiting for her. He'd _been _waiting for her to realize that he believed in her, supported her, would fight for her, and wanted her. _Loved _her.

Something sparked in her just thinking about it. The fire beneath her skin burned higher and she threw back the covers, sliding her feet into her slippers. Her legs felt unsteady beneath her as she stood and Emma wondered why, if he was feeling what she was feeling, wasn't he banging down her door?

_You haven't been listening to yourself at all, have you? Think, my love._

In the dome, Harry blinked up at the night sky and then turned her jeweled eyes on Elric. The black dragon was stalking her slowly, his injury doing nothing to mar the grace and fluidity of his advance. Harry preened, then lifted her wings in challenge.

Desire curled low and hot in Emma's gut and she gasped, clinging to the bedpost.

_I've made my choice, Emma. Have you?_

Harry sprang upwards with a roar. At the same time Emma was out the door, her feet carrying her down the hallway as fast as she could go.

She slammed her fist against Jones' door, over and over until it sprang open.

"Swan." Jones had clearly been sleeping – his clothing was rumpled and his dark hair stuck out every which way. Despite this, he held himself unnaturally straight, his posture parade ground perfect. But there was nothing proper about the way that his gaze raked over her, blue eyes burning brighter than the hottest flame. "I apologize for Elric. You needn't feel forced to do anything because of their…bond." A muscle in his jaw tensed as another wave of intensity rolled over both of them. "You should leave."

Emma stuck her foot in the door before he could close it in her face. Of all the times for him to act the gentleman… "Is that what you really want, Killian?"

He froze at the sound of his name on her lips. The look he turned on her then was so full of anguish that every other thought in her head simply disappeared. There was nothing but him, and wasn't it amazing to realize that it had _always_ been him?

"Gods, Emma." His voice was harsh, deep, almost like a dragon's growl. _Elric's _growl. "I want _you_. I've only ever wanted you."

Her lips parted on a breath and she took a step forward without even realizing it. Jones – no, not Jones, Killian, she'd said his name – held his hand up, the other turning white on the doorframe. He looked up and away, anywhere but in her direction. "Most days I'll take whatever you can give me, Emma, and be happy for it," he confessed. "But in this…I'm selfish enough to have you want me for _me_, not because Harry and Elric have bonded."

Outside, Elric was gaining on Harry, each beat of his wings bringing them closer and closer together. Harry looked over her shoulder at him and slowed her pace gradually. He had already proven himself worthy. It was time to bring the chase to an end.

The rush of sheer affection that Harry felt for Elric was echoed in Emma for Killian. There was no mistaking the fact that while the two events were related, they were separate. Emma had always been able to differentiate her thoughts and feelings from Harry's.

Harry was right about one thing, though. He'd proven himself, over and over again.

It was time to stop running.

Emma stepped into him, cradling his face in her hands much as he had that day on the battlefield. Her thumbs brushed softly against the arch of his cheekbones and her heart tightened as he exhaled on a long, low shudder and leaned into her touch. "I choose you," she whispered. "I want you. I…_love _you."

His eyes flew open and the emotions in them staggered her. Joy. Disbelief. Amazement. And now, now that she could finally admit it, _love_. "_Emma_."

He reached for her then, one arm wrapping itself tight around her waist, the other diving into her hair. Then his mouth was on hers and she was breathing into him, breathing _him, _and taking all of him even as he did the same for her. He held her like she was something precious, something to be cherished. It opened something inside of her, broke down the walls she's clung to for so long, crashing down until there was nothing to hold back, no choice but to give him everything.

Emma was giddy with it all and pressed as close to him as she could, and yet it wasn't close enough. She wanted his skin against hers, wanted the fire to burn higher and higher until they were nothing but ash and light and the memory of sweetness. "Close the door," she gasped against his lips.

Killian let out a sound that was half groan, half growl, and hauled her against him as he kicked the door shut.

It was at that moment that Elric caught Harry, and the howl of draconic triumph traveled for miles, echoing throughout the dome and the surrounding buildings.

* * *

Emma woke with sunlight on her face and a wide-awake Killian Jones beside her. She blinked slowly and smiled.

"You are a sight to wake up to, love," he murmured, his eyes trailing over her face like he couldn't believe she was real and not a dream.

"Am I?" She snuggled in, wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling her legs with his. "You are always staring. I could never figure it out."

He rubbed his nose against hers, his eyes fluttering closed. His eyelashes were long and dark and completely unfair. "It's difficult not to. You're amazing, Emma, and I've been doing my best these past few years to win your heart." He gathered her closer, his voice a soothing murmur against her skin as he spoke about wanting to know her, understand her, and then finally, love her.

And gods, she's never felt this way before; save for the day when Harry came into her head and her heart, and she supposed that it was exactly the same. Because somewhere along the line, he'd carved a space for himself there as well.

"You're not listening to me at all, are you love?"

She shook her head and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw, pleased at the sudden hitch in his breath and the abrupt stutter of his heart. "Not at all. But I know. You have my heart, Killian."

"And you've mine," he whispered and oh, there were no words to describe her happiness in that moment.

_And now we all have what we want_, Harry contributed sleepily.

_Yes, yes we do._

* * *

**Please review!**

I...don't even know, guys. It's not even CS AU month anymore, but I was on a research trip at the time? All I know is that my muse sank her talons (heh) into me a few days ago and simply wouldn't let go. We'll blame it on "On A Massive Scale" by the brilliant kellifer_fic and Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern series (Anne McCaffrey is the queen of dragons and I will fight anyone that says otherwise!).

Some in-universe notes:  
-Emma tried to distance herself from her parents by going by her middle name (Swan) rather than Nolan. And because call signs are given, not chosen, she got Swan Princess, poor girl.  
-The dragon's names usually reflect something of the rider. Angharad = beloved, Elric = noble, Anwen = white, Rory = red king, etc. Points if you can figure out what Veli means and who his rider is.

And for you guys waiting on _Reforged, _there should be something next month!


End file.
